Beauty and the Beast
by LilyVanity
Summary: After finally snapping Peach for her ways, Daisy runs away from home, hoping everything will fix itself when she leaves. That's when she meets King Bowser, the creature from her childhood nightmares. Between falling in love with a "monster",and finding out that the real monster has fed her lies all these years, Daisy comes to realize life is only a dream you need to make a reality.


_ Beauty and the Beast_

_**A/N: Mario and all the other characters mentioned in this story belong to Nintendo, not me. This is my first fan fiction, so review are welcome, just don't bash me too hard. And, yes, I know, the lemon(s) probably suck.**  
_

Chapter One

Peach, everyone loved Peach. She had a tall, slender body, with bleach blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. No one knew of the lies she hid behind those sickening, bright blue eyes. I knew. I still do. Ever since we were little children, starting at the age of eight, before then we were best friends, she has been ruining my life, and I highly doubt she'll stop any time soon. She stole all my closest friends, with the exception of Toad, Rosalina, and DK, mainly because they didn't fit in with her crown, and ruined every chance I had at love. I was tired of her bullshit, once I had the chance, I would make her realize the pain she caused me. I would make her hurt the way I did. Then she would know. How I would do it? Only time could tell.

Another day in the same beige colored, lifeless room I had spent the majority of my childhood in. doing nothing but cramming my mind with worthless knowledge that I knew would never be necessary in my adult life. I was a princess, learning about things such as geometry and physics had nothing to do with it. Then again, it was a hell of a lot better than listening to the old man blabber on about politics. The worse thing, I would have to say, was having to live another day watching my blonde twit of a cousin managing to get her way like I have been the past year. I couldn't stand watching the accursed blasphemy I was forced to see for the next two months. She had sex with the teacher, Professor Toadsworth, about ten times already. I know this because I heard them getting it on in her room. And her room is right next to mine which means ten nights of inexistent sleep because she was fucking the teacher; great, just great.

"Oh, but Professor Toadsworth, I promise I'll have my report in next week!" My cousin said, practically shoving her chest into onto our teacher's face. She knew we had over a month to finish that report on the Mushroom Kingdom- Cloud Land wars. That dirty slut. She showed every inch of her body off that she could and probably still will when she's the mother of ten children; each with a different father.

"W-well Miss Toadstool, I-I suppose so…" He said, as his face turned a shade redder than the fire flowers kept outside, surrounding the school grounds. God knows if she wasn't seducing the man he wouldn't be giving her the extensions on assignments that he would normally give out detentions for if they weren't turned in on time. She had him in the palm of her hand, just like she did with the other teachers and the majority of the male population in our grade and higher.

Finally, the bell rang. Time to go to my room and play some Left for Dead with my best friend Toad. He, too, was my cousin. We've been sticking up for each other ever since Peach told him no one would ever love him back when we were in primary school. Damn bitch, I hated her. I couldn't stand the fact that she was staying in Sarasaland to learn about our culture. The only thing about today that I was looking forward to was my party. My parents were out of town to finalize the deal my father made with the monarchs of Giant Land that would ensure I would be married to Hugo and that our kingdoms would rule as one, so I was taking advantage of my opportunities. The only thing that would possibly go wrong is the possibility of Peach whoring around with the love of my life; Mario. He was strong, heroic and brave. I mean his little brother was cute, but he was wimpy and submissive, I wanted a man, someone who would take control, but still love me. I was going to win him over tonight, I was positive.

"Daisy! There's a boomer right in front of you!" Toad yelled frantically.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, as I angrily shot my machine gun at the mutated zombies head. Nothing cooled me down like taking out my anger on video games.

"Shit Daisy, you killed that hoe hard."

"Yeah, I was going to die, what did you want me to do? Scream and faint?"

"Like you're some kind of helpless chick working the corner, you tore that thing up. I swear you could be a thug if you wanted to! Make up your gang or something."

"Yeah right, that's a war waiting to happen. Hey, why don't you get ready for that party I'm having?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. See you later I guess."

I sighed as I watched him leave my room so I could get ready; I was going to get Mario if it was the last thing I did. Without him, my life would be worthless; I couldn't stand the thought of living without him. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom so I could take a shower.

"Well Daisy, here you go," I said as I turned on the water "Tonight, he'll be yours."

Twenty minutes later I walked out of the shower, the cold air making goose bumps rise up all over my tanned skin. Oh, how I hated goose bumps. I stood there in my bright yellow towel blow drying my auburn colored hair. I couldn't help but sigh. I was round faced and barely curvy. I had short, shoulder length hair. I couldn't do anything with it, unlike Peach. She could put her hair up in so many different styles… Damn her. I sadly put my dress on. It was a bright orange, strapless mini dress with lace embroidering the edges. I then put on my cotton candy flavored lip gloss, fishnet stockings, and stiletto heels. If I was going to win his heart, I was going to win it the right way. I sighed one last time before looking in the mirror. I couldn't stand the way I looked. I quickly changed into short shorts and an orange tank top and black converse. I was not going to stoop down to Peach's level. I am anything but a whore.

Chapter two

I heard the doorbell ring so I quickly ran down the stairs to answer. I put on a smile as my friend DK and his girlfriend Pauline walked in. DK was a tall, burly black, correction, brown guy with intensely fuzzy hair. Calling people "black" is inaccurate, I mean, their color resembles nothing compared to the black crayon in the Crayola package, so they were brown; pretty simple concept. He was wearing a white t-shirt, brown hoodie, and baggy pants. The one thing about DK though, was that he didn't wear his pants down to his ankle, like everyone else in his grade. Pauline, his girlfriend, was so much different. She was ghostly white compared to his dark, chocolaty brown. She, too, was wearing a tank top like me, but a much more revealing style, and magenta rather than orange. And her skirt was black and an inch or two shorter than what I would wear. But hey, she was a dignified, respectable young woman. She wouldn't look it at first glance, but if you insulted her, or anyone she cared about, there was hell to pay. She was also really smart and had a scholarship to the Mushroom Kingdom University for Science; classy, if I do say so myself.

"Bang her yet?" I asked as Pauline went into the kitchen for a drink.

"Fool, you know I'm waiting until I know she's the right one! I don't want a hoe." He replied.

"I got what you sayin' my brother!"

"Alright. Now do me a favor and stop trying to act black"

"… Fine… But Toad did say I could be a thug if I wanted to" I said as I opened the door letting in Rosalina. She knew how to keep it simple, wearing skinny jeans and a Blink-182 band shirt. It was so hard to believe she was Peach's sister. Peach showed off every inch of her body that she could and gave it all out to the guys. Rosalina covered herself and stayed with the same guy since middle school, Waluigi. Sure, he wasn't all that attractive, but he showed her the respect she deserved and he was super nice. Too bad he couldn't make it to the party; he was out doing business for his brother, Wario's, car repair shop. Wario, however, was coming to the party. He was a fat, lazy bastard and the only time he ever got any sex was when he paid a desperate enough hooker.

The bell rang again and I opened the door to find the very timid Luigi. He was a sweet, but shy boy. I've known him forever, and he had a crush on me for two years, and everyone thought we were going to go out and get married and all this other wonderful shit society expects from us. I gave him a smile, to let him know that I wasn't mad that he liked me. Peach, of course, was telling everyone about his secret, thinking she could 'help'. Yeah, right. But I couldn't help it as my kind smile for Luigi only turned into a scowl as I saw Peach walk in wearing a mini skirt and a half shirt covering way less than half her torso.

"Daisy, Mario will be here in a few minutes," Luigi said, "He needed to check on the engine in his car, it was making these weird sounds."

"Thanks Luigi. Hey look, here's Vivienne, maybe you should… get to know her?" I said innocently with a wink. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched them sit on the couch, blushing as their hands touched. I am a natural born match maker. I had to make it up to him somehow. I was never going to be able to return his feelings, so I thought maybe I could help him fall in love with someone else.

My giggly mood couldn't help but end as I saw Mario walk in wearing a black hoodie, red t-shirt and pants baggier than DK's. My face felt as if it was on fire.

"H-hey Mario… Wassup?" I asked, trying to sound casual, but failing desperately. I always lost my cool around him and I hated myself for it.

"Hey, nice place you got here." He said as he walked away. Of course he would just brush me off. I should've known he never would have shown any interest in me. He comes to MY house, to come to MY party, and doesn't even remember my name. I knew he was out of my league, even though I was a princess and he was in a trade school to become a plumber so he could start a business with his brother, but still it wasn't very polite to just do what he did. Well, I might as well enjoy myself. Can't mope about it forever, I am most definitely not that desperate. I was having fun, making jokes with my friends, and people I had just met. I was going to go up on the popularity scale; it was my turn to shine. And that's when it all started to go south.

"Daisy… You won't like this at all" Toad said as he walked up to me with his girlfriend Toadette clinging to his arm for dear life. And Peach said he'd never find love, what a lie; that whore.

"What is it bro?" I asked. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad. So what if Wario was drunk in the middle of the living room? It happened at every party. Besides, we were cool.

"O-Over t-there…" Toadette said as she pointed towards Peach's room. I gasped as I saw Peach swapping spit with Mario. His left hand feeling under her skimpy shirt so he could grab at her tits, while the other felt under her skirt so he stick his fingers inside of her. I felt my face twist into a look of anger so strong; it could've killed even the devil. I felt the anger rise as I saw her reach down his pants and motion for him to follow her into her room. I couldn't take it. I jumped her. I had her pinned on the ground, bashing her face in. Punch after punch, I kept hitting her. I heard the snap as her nose broke, but I couldn't stop throwing punches. It felt too good.

"You. Stupid. WHORE!" I yelled, filled with pure rage. "You have to go after every man you can wrap around your pretty little finger until you've had them all and no one else can get their chance. Well I'm tired of it!" I kept throwing punches until I saw her blood staining my fists. I stopped suddenly, awed at what I had become. I had become so filled with rage and anger I had become something found in nightmares, something you would hear in a bedtime story; I had become a monster.

"S-Stop!" I heard her cry, her face covered with tears. I put down my fist, feeling tears starting up in my own eyes. I calmly got off of her and slowly backed away towards the door.

"I-I'm so sorry..." I whispered as slowly walked towards the door. I was so ashamed at what I had become I started bolting out the door. At the corner of my eye I saw as Luigi helped Peach up, handing her a towel to clean off the blood. Mario was staring at me in disbelief. Was he thinking I was hardcore, or did he think I was a monster? Did he find a new found respect for me and start liking me, or just another freak show with anger issues he needed to stay away from? I had to get away, I couldn't hurt anyone else. As much as I hated Peach, not even she deserved that. I knew I wanted revenge; just I didn't want to get it this way. So I ran, I ran and I ran until I couldn't run anymore.

Chapter Three

Finally, I had to stop running. I was out of breath and about to collapse, even an athletic person like me couldn't keep running for too long. Once I caught my breath, I realized I had stumbled little 'ole me into the Dark Lands. I remember when I was a little girl my dad told me stories about the monsters that lived here. I guarantee it was just to keep me from going into this area. My favorite story was about the man who was turned into a despicable creature; cursed with scaly reptilian skin, the ability to breathe fire, and a turtle-like shell plastered with deadly spikes all because he couldn't appreciate what he had; love and a family. He killed his parents and his fiancé for laughing at him because of all of his mistakes in life. Damn bastard didn't deserve what he had so a witch named Kami turned him into a monstrous reptilian beast cursed to roam the halls of his castle without love or someone to tell him it would be alright. His crime made what I did look elementary.

I started walking until I stumbled upon a castle. The damn place looked as scary as shit. The castle stood at least five stories above the ground, made entirely of cylinder bricks and columns keeping it up so it wouldn't fall over with all its frightening glory tumbling after. Creepy gargoyle type things surrounded each tower; probably to ward off bandits or something. I walked up to the large wooden doors and knocked. I waited a few minutes and knocked again, receiving no answer.

"Must be abandoned." I told myself, slowly opening the door. The inside was intensely creepy. The rug reached from the door all the way to the top and of the long, cascading stairs and to wherever the destination was. There were candles lighting the way down the hall that I had chosen to go through. The chandeliers above cast ominous shadows against the walls and I felt a cold chill creeping down my back. I immediately assumed it was just an attraction for Halloween, like a haunted house or a place for high school parties.

I was about to turn back when I smelled the most delicious aroma I have ever encountered totally wiping out my haunted house theory. I have dealt with the source of this particular smell only once, but I knew it too well. It was fried chicken. Me being a princess, I couldn't eat too many fattening foods; I had to stay nice, pretty, and dainty in order to attract a decent and respectable suitor my mother said, and it was bad enough I was already sort of chubby. The one time I had it was when I went to Toad's house to stay the weekend when I was twelve. My uncle was my mother's younger brother, they were children of a grand duke and my clever Uncle Toadsley decided to play it simple so his family wouldn't have to live a life full of stress. As I walked into the kitchen I saw the blessed fried chicken next to a delicious Spanish delicacy of patatas bravas, basically spicy diced up potatoes, but hey, these potatoes were the shit back home. However, I do admit, this was an awkward combination of foods, being from different nationalities and all. I walked toward the kitchen counter and I couldn't help but pick up a piece of diced up potatoes and plop it into my mouth.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you in my house?" I heard a low, raspy voice say behind me as I finished swallowing my little piece of Hispanic heaven. I turned around slowly only to see the monster I had only thought came from the core of my father's sickening imagination, only a thousand times worse.

The man, or beast, was pure reptile. He had scaly yellow skin and his piercing eyes were a darker shade of crimson than his fiery red hair. His lipless mouth contained incredulously intimidating fangs, and there was a claw on each of his reptilian fingers, probably sharp enough to stab right through me. His dark green turtle shell held over a dozen pointed spikes. The beast had multiple ways to easily kill a foe, or intruder, one that happened to be right in front of him.

"I'm not asking again! Who are you?" He yelled at me.

"I'm Princess Daisy, heir to the throne of Sarasaland! If you know what is best for you, I would recommend you talk to me with a bit more respect!" I replied bitterly, trying to sound braver than I really felt. I was trying to stand as straight as I could to seem bigger, but it wasn't working because this monster was about eight foot five tall compared to my measly six feet.

"Respect?" He hissed, "Respect from the daughter of the man who- … Never mind. Besides that, why are you even here? Even spawn from an arrogant man such as King Richard doesn't have to right to trespass into my abode. Tell me why you came here, or I'll have to dispose of you. And it will be painful." He said with an evil smirk.

"I-I ran away. I couldn't stand where I was anymore so I took off. I thought this place was an abandoned Halloween attraction so I thought I could stay for the night, and be off to giant land to accept Prince Hugo's request to court me. It is beneficial for the people of my kingdom, and my duty as a princess to make sure they can live proud and don't come to harm's way." I said, remembering the reason why my parents weren't at home.

"I understand you ran away. But not because you were tired of your surroundings, and not because you wanted to marry some prince to enhance ruling grounds, militia, or some other stupid reason kings and queens marry their children off to strangers. I am pretty sure you aren't stupid enough to marry that ridiculous brat anyway."

"How would you know that?" I asked, "You know nothing about me! I said I was doing it to benefit my people, not benefit me."

"I can see it in your eyes. You were afraid of something… Or someone… Maybe even yourself? You were running because you did something you weren't proud of, and you thought if you left everything would be fixed. Am I right? " His studious eyes could probably see right into me, he could probably know everything that I had gone through with that one glance.

"Like I said… You know nothing…"

"You can stay here tonight… It is starting to storm." He said quietly as lightning flashed outside, the light gleaming through the windows and hitting his figure in a way so ominous, it had the phantom of the opera feel to it.

"Well, you can sleep in the room down the hall; tomorrow feel free to explore my home. Then, you can join me for dinner, and after that we can discuss your leaving arrangements." He said calmly. I was so confused. Why does he hate my father? Why did he act like I should put on a death sentence, and then treat me so kindly? Should I be… afraid? I suddenly realized how exhausted I was, I was so dizzy from being tired and confused. I started to not care who I was dealing with, and where I was. The first thing on my mind was getting some sleep. My eyes started to close and I fought to keep them open, until they shut, and I collapsed, everything else was but a blur.

Chapter Four

I woke up wearing a bright yellow nightgown with orange trimming, which was when I realized all my clothes were missing. _All of them._ I started freaking out; the night dress I was wearing was so SKIMPY. I then felt my face turn a bright red. _Oh my god he must've… oh my god he didn't! _I was soflustered and embarrassed, I screamed bloody murder.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically as he busted through the door leading into my room.

"Where the hell did you put my clothes you pervert?" I squealed at him.

"I," He said bluntly, "Didn't do anything. I told one of my servants, Goombella, to change you into something to wear for the night and to clean your clothes. Even I am not rude enough to go stripping an underage woman when she is not even conscious. Especially if she isn't' my wife."

"Oh, I wasn't aware other people lived here… Sorry." I was used to other women helping dress for special occasions so this didn't seem too weird, and I felt genuinely sorry I had ultimately accused him of stripping me, I just didn't know he had other people living in his home."

"Of course I have people living here, I am the king of the Dark lands, you know."

"King? I just thought it was a place for bandits and whatnot to hide while they were on the run, I didn't know it was an actual kingdom."

"Of course it is honey, I'm King Bowser Koopa; but if you wish, you may just call me Bowser… Unless a full title is found necessary." He said with a wink. I couldn't help but cringe at whatever he may be suggesting, probably something perverted. It also frightened me that he had called me honey. What the fuck was this? Well, whatever, he can't have any of me, I promised myself right then and there that I would reserve myself for Mario… if he would take me that is. I mean yeah, Peach got to him first, but maybe, just maybe he would realize that he may love me instead. It was possible, right? I'm not a monster. Am I?

"Oh, look at the time. I have duties I must attend to. Feel free to explore, and remember, you are to have dinner with me tonight."

"Yes, your majesty." I said with whatever shred of dignity I had left in me.

"Oh, by the way, cover yourself up, it's a bit… distracting. I apologize that is what Goombella decided to dress you in; she does like messing with the minds of the male inhabitants of this castle, even me." He said as he walked out of my room, leaving me with my face darker than his crimson eyes.

The only decent thing I could find to wear was a light red, floral print dress that had light pink see through sleeves, and came down to my knees. Once I was dressed I walked outside of the room and started down the hallway; he said I could explore so that is exactly what I was going to do. The hall was so dark and he had so many different rooms that I doubted I could cover the whole perimeter of his fortress on just a day. Whatever I could investigate would have to do; I didn't want to stay here any longer than I had to. Despite the fact that I wanted to know the full story of why he had been turned into a monster, the idea of staying here for a long period of time with the koopa king seemed more repulsive than watching Peach fool around with Professor Toadsworth.

I decided to walk into a room that seemed to be a very up to date library, the shelves covered with books on end. There were even twelve knew book cases and boxes filled with what had to be reading material. I picked up one that sat on a well-organized and polished wooden desk with mahogany finish. Even though he never went anywhere and had servants speak for him, he took care to make sure his home was to be well kept and finely decorated for if there were to ever be visitors was pretty evident just by looking in his library. I read the beginning of the first page of the journal I had, which seemed to infer that the novel I had picked up was actually someone's diary, or, perhaps the king's journal, just by looking at the entry and taking notice that the writing was made from pen ink, not printed from a computer. Of course, I went back and read the entirety of the written passage in order to understand what it was about, I'm not that daft.

_December 19, 1995_

_ That damn witch has turned me into a monster. She ruined my life, all because of that damn King Richard—_

What in the world? How old was this guy! This was the year I was born! My dad was twenty at the time, I have to investigate further. I was about to read more until I was interrupted by a certain angry reptilian monster; can you guess who it is?

"What the hell are you doing?" The koopa king roared as he snatched the journal out of my hands.

"I'm sorry! I found it; I didn't know it was yours… If you didn't want it to be read, you should've kept where I couldn't find it, like maybe under your bed where normal people keep private journals!" I replied in my defense. I admit I was scared to death, if he really was the monster my father told me about, he could probably burn me to death, gut me out with his claws, or even eat me alive. But he seemed so kind and understanding when he said he'd let me stay and when he checked on me to make sure I was okay this morning, there was no way he would do that, unless of course, he was trying to deceive me by gaining my trust first. There was no way in hell was I going to let that happen!

"You are probably right… but when something looks like a personal entry, you most definitely do not continue reading. It makes you look like a non-trustable snoop."

"Well, rather than being a 'snoop' and reading this… If it is okay with you, do you think maybe… do you think you could maybe tell me yourself why you are… a… a… a…" I kept saying, fumbling to find the right word.

"Just say it, a monster, a beast, a crime to humanity." He said with a cold sadness.

"No! Not at all! I mean, if someone took the time to get to know you, I'm sure they would find you to be a very nice… um… person."

"Whatever. I guess I can tell you at dinner. I suppose I'll see you then." He then retreated to the hallway and to wherever it was he hid during the day time. I felt awful for him, being all alone, with only his servants whom he didn't seem to ever see, given to the fact I haven't yet seen them. Unless of course he doesn't want them to see me so that there aren't any witnesses… Or maybe they are busy at their posts working like they should be. I'm probably just paranoid.

After about ten minutes I realized that it was going to be six o' clock soon, which meant I needed to get ready for dinner. I walked back to my room realizing that the contents of my wardrobe contained many ball room gowns, the one article of clothing I had come to detest over any other. Back at home, all my ball room gowns were a bright shade of a honey type yellow with dark orange trimming and thick lace around my neck, along with a heavy daisy shaped emerald and diamond broach right upon my chest. The traditional gown was accompanied by white gloves coming up to my wrists, daisy shaped earrings to match the broach. The final touch to the whole outfit were ridiculously painful to wear orange high heels that pinched my toes and made me trip all the time, along with my heavy gemmed daisy encrusted crown. The attire was absolutely not practical at all for the desert like weather in Sarasaland.

The things about the dresses in my current wardrobe were that they were all of different colors and styles, along with the different kinds of jewelry, shoes, and even different headbands rather than one specific style. I knew I should probably pick something pretty, maybe if I looked prettier than normal, I could get him to tell me more about his story than he already was going to tell me. Oh, how Peach would be green with envy if she could see all the extravagant items I had to wear during my stay. I could just imagine how Mario would be all over me if he could only see me in one of these dresses. Maybe I could take a few with me, surely Bowser wouldn't mind. He seemed nice enough, as long as he didn't kill me before I could leave.

I finally decided on what I would wear. The dress was down to my knees and a little tight, but I could manage. It was a dark purple with a white bow around my waist. I had on black stiletto heels, and I decided that makeup and accessories were totally redundant. I looked into my mirror and felt as confident as my ego would allow. I then sighed and walked out into the hall and towards the dining room where my monstrous host was awaiting my presence.

"You look… beautiful." Bowser said quietly and turned away, embarrassed.

"T-thanks…" I said nervously, feeling my face turn the shade of a cherry.

"You wanted to know why I'm like this, didn't you."

"Yes… I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm sticking my nose where it shouldn't be, I just wanted to know how you got turned into what you are. I also would like to know why you hate my father so much, and why you threatened me during our first encounter."

"I suppose I could tell you," He said slowly, eyeing me in a suspicious manner, "It started when I went over to Sarasaland to ask for an alliance, for Giant Land was starting an up rise against all the kingdoms. I knew that your father never liked me, my family, or what my kingdom and its laws stood for, but I knew that since all the giants were going to start attacking both of our kingdoms before all of the others, it was worth a shot."

*Flashback*

"Richard, we need to join forces if we want to stop the giants, even if only for a temporary amount of time, we need to form an alliance. Think of the world your daughter will live in if they succeed." Bowser said as he motioned toward the young baby Daisy played with her rattle.

"I am aware of what will happen, but nothing is worth teaming up with you." King Richard said with utter disgust.

"Think of what they'll do to your kingdom. They'll rape the entire population of woman, kill or enslave all of the men, and who knows what to the children. If not for the sake of our kingdoms, do it for your daughter." The young red headed man pleaded.

"I could always marry her off to the king's son, Hugo. That in itself is enough to stop this petty war."

"Richard! That cruel, uncouth brat has the compassion of a walnut, which is none at all in case you didn't notice."

"Bowser, in case you didn't notice, royal engagements are not about love and compassion. It's about getting benefits to your kingdom to make you stronger. The stronger the better I always say!"

"What about your wife? For the love of God, don't you love your wife?" Bowser asked, unable to understand the king's mind set.

"I love the sex she provides for me and that is all. She is good for nothing more. Women in general are good for nothing more than pleasing their masters in all ways possible and providing heirs."

"Your cruel, incompetent man! I can't believe you would let something like that happen to your own family!"

"Tell you what koopa king; here is a deal for you. If you don't leave my home right now, I promise I'll have you sent to the dungeons and face a punishment worse than your small incapable mind can think of, but if you leave now we shall forget this has ever happened and carry on with our lives. What do you say?"

"At least for your daughter! Just be my ally for your daughter's safety, and I swear you will never hear from me again!" Bowser pleaded, seeing the small red headed girl sleep peacefully in her crib. He pitied her so much, and he could only imagine how beautiful she would look in the future. He envied the man that would take her hand someday, and the man would probably be the undeserving prince of Giant Land, and loathed himself for it. He was a smacking twenty years older than the princess; he should never feel these feelings for such a small girl.

"Please tell me, why you are stressing for the future of my daughter. Please tell me you have no… intimate feelings for her."

"Oh, no! That is not the case at all. But if I were to ever have a daughter of my own, I would make sure the world she grew up in was safe and peaceful, and that she could fall in love with the right guy someday and be able to live in the path she chooses."

"Well, you don't have a daughter of your own, and my daughter will not make up for your lack of a child. Honestly, I wish I had a son instead. Whatever; just leave my home at once."

"Not until you agree to be my ally,"

"I already denied you offer, and clearly, you don't wish to reason… Kami! You know what to do!" Richard yelled towards the sky. As he finished his command, a wrinkled old witch, sister to Bower's trusted companion Kamek, flew into the room on her magic broom. She waved her wand around her head chanting an unintelligible language Bowser had never heard before; not even from Kamek. And then pointing her wand at an unexpecting Bowser and blasted him with a beam of chaotic light, causing him to faint and hit the ground with a thud.

He woke up inside of his bedroom in a dreamy haze, not remembering anything that happened after Richard called in the blasted hag of a witch to do God knows what.

"W-what just happened?" he mumbled as he groped around in the dark for the light switch. He stretched his arms above his head, accompanied with a tired yawn, and looked into the mirror to see if there was any evidence of his nap left on his face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed, as he looked at the scaly horror of a beast that stared at him on the other side of the mirror. This had to be a dream, no not a dream, but a nightmare. No dream could ever hold something like this in its never ending depths. Not even when you wake up does a dream end, it simply goes on in your imagination when you wake up, even if you take no notice of it once it's over. This, however, was no dream continuing in his waking imagination.

"T-this can't be me! I look like a… like a…a BEAST!"

"Sire, what is wrong?" Kamek asked as he burst into the room, fearing for his master's safety, "OH my, your majesty, what happened?"

"Your bitch of a sister changed me into this monstrosity. Can't you change me back?"

"Sorry, your highness, I've seen this spell before. This curse can only be broken once a maiden falls in love with you, and agrees to marry you, despite your… change of appearance." The faithful servant said, to avoid using any rude insults.

"Dammit, no one will ever love me… I'm a monster…" the king said, as he sank to his knees and wept. All Kamek could do for the distraught king was put an arm around his bulky shoulders and comfort him in his time of need.

"Don't worry, sire," The wizard said solemnly, "Maybe you will find the girl who can break the spell, and live happily ever after. Like in the stories we were told as children, perhaps?"

"No, this isn't a fairy tale, Kamek. This is reality, and in reality, there may be perhaps very few women who would even try to love me, and they probably wouldn't be able to. Just look at me?" The king said angrily as bitter tears slid down his face.

And that was how King Bowser Koopa finished his story, with one single tear sliding down his face at the harsh memory of the beginning of his fifteen year old curse.

Chapter five

As I looked at him, he started to look down at the floor, ashamed of his appearance, or embarrassed at what happened to him, I don't know. That's when I realized, he wasn't the monster my dad told me to be afraid of when I was young. Even if you didn't believe his story just by hearing it, you would know he was telling the truth just by paying attention to his body language and emotions he expressed telling it; pain, fear, anger, sadness. It was truly heart wrenching. I felt like I owed it to him for my dad's brutality and lack of compassion. I also realized that, despite his scaly skin and spiky shell, in a way, he was beautiful, especially in the light of the fire. Just looking at him made me want him, in dirty ways, in ways that were against the morals I was taught at a young age.

"Why are you staring at me like that, is there something on my face?" He asked me as he lifted his head up.

"O-oh nothing," I stammered while a bright red blush crept across my face.

"Well, it's getting late. A young girl like you needs her sleep so that she can wake up feeling fresh and energized."

"Wait, no. Due to my father's cruelty, I feel like it is my responsibility to make up for his actions, in a way that is more… suitable to your needs as a man." I said with a flirtatious wink.

"A-are you implying that we have sex? Miss, if you are, that is simply unacceptable! For starters, your father will have both our heads. Secondly, we have a twenty year age difference. That's illegal unless a marriage is arranged! It would make me a pedophile and a sex offender!"

"Oh, but you see, it's totally necessary. Besides, I won't tell anyone, it can be our little secret." I said sitting on his lap, feeling his erection start up.

"Please, get off of me, Daisy. You just think you want to do this."

"I know you want this just as bad as I do, Bowser."

"No, I'm just a man, or at least still have the mindset of one. And you're a teenage girl with berserk hormones. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll go to your room so that we both don't do something that we'll regret."

"You won't be saying that after I do this." I said as I took his angry looking monster sized cock and ran my tongue across it. I licked slowly, teasingly, just to drive him crazy. I then put it inside my mouth, and started to slide it up and down my throat, waiting for him to cum. I started bobbing my head faster and faster until finally, he came into my mouth.

"You have ten seconds to run to your room before I try to get have sex with you. The moment you stand up starts your time limit." He said as I swallowed his load. I started running to my room thinking to myself what just happened and questioning myself if that was what I really wanted. Of course it was. I could just imagine how wonderful he would feel inside of me. I then halted in the middle of the hall just thinking about all the trouble I'd get into, yet it would be worth it. I felt feelings that I couldn't explain.

"I got you," he whispered into my ear as he grabbed my wrists and picked me up bridal style, "I hope you don't hate me after this, but you were asking for it, literally."

"Yeah, I know. But I bet you wouldn't be doing this if I didn't blow you. "

"Just stop, before I change my mind, princess." He said slow and seductive like, as he carried me up the stairs, and into his room.

Chapter six

I couldn't stop moaning as he thrust into me. With each pound I felt myself get closer to my climax. As he rocked into my hips I grabbed his hair and held on for dear mercy. So what if I was fucking a giant monster turtle? I moaned out of pure ecstasy as he flipped me over doggy style and started ramming into me with his giant sized cock. He started thrusting faster and faster until finally he came inside of my wet pussy.

"We probably shouldn't have done this." He whispered in my ear as he lied down next to me and started playing with my hard nipples.

"Then please explain to me why it felt so right?"

"I wish I knew myself, to be honest." He said as I cuddled into him, as content as can be. I now knew that this is where I belonged, that this was what I was wanted. This monster actually cared about me. He didn't deserve the punishment my father and Kami gave him. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. There was no justice in this world anymore. I pulled the covers over our sweaty bodies and pulled him into a long, sweet, passionate kiss.

"Master, master! King Richard is sending out search parties to search for Miss Daisy!" Kamek yelled frantically as he ran into the room the next morning. Thank god we were covered.

"Already? I have only been gone for even two days!"

"Well, Princess, I supposed this means you have to go home…" Bowser said sadly.

"No I don't! Someone could just say I fell deep below the ocean, and I could change my na-"

"No, you need to go home. Knowing your father, he won't rest until you're found. Going home now is far easier than anything you think could be done. We just weren't… meant to be, I suppose. Go home, get married to someone closer to your own age, have kids, forget about me. Pretend you never met me. Deny the fact that you walked into a castle. It will be much easier from there."

"No way! Not after what we just did! I don't want anyone else, I want you!"

"Listen to me, dammit! Get out of here! You have to, please. Do it, for me?"

"Fine." I replied sourly. I got dressed reluctantly and Kamek sent me home with a wave of his wand.

Chapter seven

I walked up to the door of my home… no, it isn't my home anymore. I walked up to the door of the place of my childhood and knocked three times waiting for someone to answer. No one did, so I just let myself back in. I was only at his house for not even two days, and already I had to come home. Then again, a missing princess is far more important than a missing peasant. How fair is our world? Not fair at all. I felt a tug of regret in my heart as my mother came striding into the room to give me a hug. I should have never come home.

"Oh, darling, we were so worried!" my mother exclaimed as she pulled me close.

"It's okay, Mom. I'm fine, I promise" I said, trying to hide my tears. I wasn't fine, not anymore. I realized the man I wanted to stand next to for the remainder of my love was a monster who was thirty years older than me. Not a young Italian Guido, not a prince of a land of giants; I wanted that same turtle shelled dinosaur I gave my virginity to.

"You're home now, honey. Peach forgives you, she knew how much you liked Mario and that what she did was because she was jealous of you. She knew she stepped out of line at the party and she would have done the same thing if it was you." There was no way in hell Peach was jealous. She only did it to make me mad, and seeing me finally snap was enough to pleasure her cruel, sickening mind.

"Where is Daddy, Mom? I need to talk to him."

"In his study, dear. I promise you he isn't mad at you, he was just scared because due the conditions of the reason you left. We all were."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom." I replied to her as I disappeared to the left wing, where my father's study was located. I knocked on the door, trying so hard not to freak out and run.

"Yes, who is it?" I heard my dad call towards the door sounding pretty annoyed. He probably I was one of the servants. Now that I think about it, he never really was nice to them.

"It's me, daddy, Daisy. I'm… home." I said through clenched teeth, trying to hide my anger and disgust.

"Ah, Daisy, come in, come in! I am so glad you are home!"

I walked into the room and started looking around. The bookshelf crammed with documents, binders holding information on the different lands and kingdoms and most importantly of course, peace treaties. All of his novels, and even the books he read to me and Peach when we were little girls were placed neatly on a little desk, stacked on their backsides. To think, this kind, caring, loving, man I used to know was really a cold-hearted monster?

"Why did you do it Daddy?" I said to him, looking at the floor. I couldn't stand to look at his face with all of his fake smiles and hidden lies.

"What are you talking about, Daisy?" he said, sounding confused. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. How was I supposed to know?

"What you did to King Bowser. You and some witched named Kami turned him into a fucking monster, all because he wanted to join forces and keep Giant Land at bay. But no, you had to get rid of him any way you could, and now, you are going to put me in a fucking arranged marriage with fucking Prince Hugo!"

"What are you talking about? Have you been in the Dark Lands? Did he kidnap you?"

"NO! Dad, he took me in for the night when I needed a place to say! Hell, I trespassed and he still let me stay!"

"He must have had evil intentions, I mean—"

"NO! DAD! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU'RE THE EVIL ONE! YOU BETTER TURN HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Daisy! As your father, I command you to calm the fuck down!"

"No Dad! You don't understand! I love him! Not Hugo, not Mario, HIM! I love King Bowser Koopa! He actually cares about me, unlike you, my own father!"

"I will not have you blinded by whatever illusion he cast on you, I refuse to allow you to carry on this way any longer. You will either have to be locked up until Prince Hugo gives his final decision regarding the wedding condition, or you'll have to give up your rights as my heir. I don't want to have to disown you, so maybe, if you shape up a bit, you can go along happily with the wedding without getting locked up."

"No, I'd rather give up my rights to the throne if it means I can be with the one I love!"

"I won't stand for this! GUARDS, TAKE HER TO HER ROOM! SHE ISN'T ALLOWED OUT UNTIL THE WEDDING!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The guards then grabbed me by my elbows and carried me to my room with a fierce brutality being expressed in the way they were gripping my forearms.

They tossed me into my room with such a force that I started to cry. I could already see the bruises starting to form on my tanned skin. It wasn't fair. I thought he actually cared about what made me happy, but no. It's all politics and sex for the man I was forced to call my father. If it isn't his way, it's the highway, literally. I started to regret everything that I had with Bowser, not because I thought it was a stupid idea, but because now my dad is probably going to start a war with the Dark Lands or something because of my stupid big mouth. It isn't right; maybe if I hadn't of met Bowser, he wouldn't be in danger. I know one thing for sure about my father is that when someone does something he doesn't like, there most definitely will be hell to pay; probably in the form of a war. I have to stop this, I have to. Even if it means the end of me, I have to save Bowser. I got him into this mess he probably wasn't aware of yet, and I was going to get him out.

Chapter eight

I jumped out my window, barely landing on the shingled roof of the lower half of the castle unscathed, and then jumped again landing in the flower bed. I took my little backpack and filled it with fire flowers; even I knew that they were good for something. Before I left, I made sure I used one to power up. My shorts and tank top turning bright shades of red highlighted with white giving me a more intense look. To test out the powers the flower gave me, I pointed my finger at a practice target that the guards use to practice their martial arts. The ball of flame incinerated the small dummy constructed with hay. I couldn't help but smile; I was actually going to be a hero. Me, a princess! Normally, because of tradition, I would be the one waiting for my knight in shining armor, but today, I was going to change the pattern. I braced myself for what was to come. I knew my dad would be at Bowser's castle with an army marching behind him already, even though he just sent me to my room. I ran away from the home I knew I would never see again only to meet an inevitable danger that would hopefully save the one I loved.

I ran and ran as fast as my legs would let me until the sky became a deep, menacing reddish-purple color and I knew immediately that I was in the dark lands. I saw the troops of overly grown mushrooms my father had mutated so they could actually stand a chance at battle. They were like my friend, Toad, but they were about seven and a half feet tall, buff as a professional wrestler, and had a mean look on their faces, even when they were at their happiest. And in the lead, my father, decked out in full armor, ready for battle. I could see Bowser getting his troops ready, far off on the horizon. I could only imagine what he was feeling right now. Hurt? Betrayed? Scared? He probably thinks I ratted him out or something. I would never know unless I stepped into action.

"Prepare to die, you overgrown turtle." My father said as extended his sword for the first blow. Bowser didn't even seem to care. Like he was welcoming death, and he wasn't afraid to meet his end. As my dad was about slice off his head, I threw a fireball at his hand, causing him to toss the sword away, far from his reach. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Bowser was unscathed.

"You won't ever cause him more pain than you already have Richard!" I spat at him defiantly. I couldn't even bear to call him my father anymore.

"Dammit! You burned me you little brat! Why won't you just let me kill this bastard?" He yelled in pain and anguish.

"Because, I told you, I love him. And I'll be damned if I let you kill him."

"Then I'll just kill you both! It isn't hard to get a new heir! I can just give the kingdom to Peach and she'll have more power, land, fame and wealth. Doesn't that eat you up? Doesn't that make you wish you listened to me? I only have your best interests at heart!"

"You know nothing about me! You only think you do. I'm not the perfect prim and proper little princess who does everything she's told without a complaint! I won't give up without a fight!"

"A fight is what you want? Then a fight is what you'll get!" He roared at me with a punch aimed straight for my face_. I managed to dodge, which only led into a roundhouse kick. I threw a series of fireballs at him but he never seemed to get hit. I stopped in my furious rampage, trying to think of a better approach, only to be knocked to the ground flat on my back and coughing up blood._

_ "Daisy, stop this," Bowser cried out, "It's just going to get you hurt! Please, I'm not worth you suffering! Stop, just stop!" Hearing him speak with such pain, such emotion, is truly heartbreaking. I trying to save him was only hurting him more. The combination of Bowser's emotional pain and my father's unforgiving blows, both due to my recklessness and determination to be a hero, were enough to bring bitter tears to my eyes._

_ That was when he lost it. My kind, caring beast swiped at my father and sent him flying into a wall constructed entirely of cement. He was beating my dad's face in, blood spreading everywhere. Even when angry, he managed to look beautiful. I knew I shouldn't feel this way about someone beating the shit out of my dad, but he deserved it. _

_ "Your own fucking daughter! How can you hurt your own fucking daughter? You deserve to die, you asshole!" He screamed with pure fury and hatred. I got up and grabbed his arm and stared at him with a blank expression._

_ "Stop, he isn't worth it." I said solemnly. He nodded his head in agreement, although I know he secretly wanted to continue bashing in his head so the bastard could feel what it was like to be ruined._

_ "You have an hour to leave and never come back, Richard. If you ever return to my land, I will have no choice but to dispose of you in a most despicable, yet favorable, manner. This time, it's my land that's being intruded and I'm a little more lenient on you than I would like, but only this time." He muttered, the rage smoldering in his eyes. He never looked more amazing._

_ "Fine, I'll leave. But the girl isn't welcome in my home any longer. She has disobeyed my commands and refused to cooperate accordingly. She can stay in this hellhole you call a kingdom."_

_ "Fine and she is welcome to stay with me in my abode for as long as she wishes." _

_ "Fine." Richard responded coldly as he walked away into the horizon, back to the home I would never see again._

_ "Daisy," Bowser said to me, "I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry you can't go back to your family because you met me. And I'm sorry about what your father has done to you. But, if you're willing, do you think, just maybe… you could assist me in ruling the Dark Lands."_

_ "Is this a… marriage proposal? We've only know each other for two days!" I was only trying to act like it should be thought out more thoroughly. If I didn't, I'd have said yes hysterically. I wanted him to give me a reason why he wanted to marry me. And I was hoping for the words I was foolish to think Mario would ever say to me._

_ "Yes, but within these two days, I've come to… fall in love with you…"_

_ "I accept your offer!" I said as I jumped on him and he pulled me into a kiss. This was what love felt like. Knowing that the person you are kissing really wanted to be with you and that you were going to last forever. I couldn't help but smile stupidly as he held my hand and led me back to the entrance of our home._

_ The moment we walked into the castle, there was a huge flash of light consisting of different colors. I looked towards Bowser only to realize he was gone. But in his place stood an attractive, tall, red headed man with the palest skin I have ever seen that I had never seen before in my life. _

_ "Who you? Where is Bowser?" I screamed, fearing for my life that this was some foul trick, or that I was only dreaming and that nothing involving me finding real love had actually happened._

_ "Daisy, it's… it's me, Bowser! You changed me back! You broke the spell Kami and your father cast on me! I knew you were the one!" he said with excitement._

_ "Oh my god. You're so… beautiful."_

_ "And so are you, I love you." He whispered._

_ "I love you, too." I whispered back, and I pulled him into a deep, loving kiss and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his, I mean our, room._

_Chapter nine_

_ He slowly pulled off my tank top and shorts leaving me in nothing but my lacy orange bra and matching panties. So this is what Toadette meant when she said that lingerie a relationship more interesting after hours. Toad, you sly dog, you._

_ "You are truly beautiful," he said as he began taking off his own clothes. I was so turned on by the grace of his movements; I couldn't help but start rubbing my clit._

_ "Please, don't do that. I want to be the one who pleasures you." He whispered seductively as he undid my bra revealing my size 34C breasts. He took one in each hand and squeezed them together and kissed the nipples, sucking on each one separately causing me to sigh a moan of content and then slipped off my panties. Pinning me down, he took off his boxers giving me a brilliant view of his cock. Even though he was human now, his penis was still larger than average, by about two inches._

_ "You ready for this?" He asked me sincerely. The moment I nodded yes, he slid his dick inside of me and allowed me to get used to his size. Once I gave the okay signal, he began to thrust. As he pumped into me, I wrapped my legs around his back and grabbed his hair and began to moan. With a quiet grunt he began to repeatedly rock into my hips at a quickened pace sending a wonderful sensation throughout my body. _

_ "More," I moaned, "More please!" He nodded his head once more and began to thrust harder with much more force and I doubted he could keep it up any longer. _

_ "I-I think I'm g-going t-to-"My sentence was interrupted as I was beginning to have an orgasm. I felt a sense of pleasure throughout my entire being and then he came as well, right inside of me. It took until then to realize we didn't use protection. Oh well, we're getting married. I would be honored to have his children. He pulled his dick out and laid down next to me._

_ "I love you, Daisy." He whispered one last time that night before falling asleep._

_ "I love you, too." I whispered back, cuddling into him, falling into a deep, peaceful slumber._

_ I was finally where I belonged; home._

_Epilogue._

_ I looked at my beautiful five year old daughter run up to her father with her vibrant bright red curls bouncing around her shoulders. She had my blue eyes; everything else was all her father. Her pale skin, the bright red hair, and the way she acted; arrogant, but caring. She definitely had an ego. _

_ I named her Lily, after my mother. She left my father after she heard what he did to me and she planned our wedding. And Toad, Lily's godfather, even came to live with us. Peach and Mario got married a month after Lily was born and had a little boy named Francesco, and then Rosalina got married to Waluigi. I then found out DK and Paulina had a baby boy and they named him after DK, but I just call him junior. It also turns out that Luigi and Vivienne just weren't meant for each other like I thought. Vivienne got together with a guy named Koops, and Luigi got married toa girl named Éclair, after the dessert. Weird, huh? Her parents must have really liked French desserts. _

_ Either way, in the end, we all had our happily ever after's. I came to thank Peach for being the way she was five years ago. If not, I would have never met Bowser, and I would have never of had Lily. Eventually, Peach and I were best friends once again and helped each other with diplomatic issues and birthday parties for our children._

_ I finally decided that the whole time, everything that I had experienced really was a dream. I started out as a terrifying nightmare that I thought would never end until I slept with Bowser for the first time. It then became a dream come true from there. I was blessed with friends who cared, a husband who loved me, and a wonderful daughter whose innocence and pureness compared to other children made me sure that one day she would be a good mother and a great ruler. _

_END_


End file.
